Lehcar EiznekCm
"My name is Lehcar EiznekCm! But you can call me Negative 362!" '' ~Lehcar EiznekCm. '''Lehcar A. EiznekCm/Dragmire' (Numbuh -362) is Rachel's evil opposite from the Negaverse, and the daughter of Ganondorf Dragmire, also known as the Princess of Evil. She is the holder of the Triforce of Power and former ruler of the DNK before being overthrown by her assistant, Yllaw, and her brother, Yevrah. She inherited Ganondorf's darkness and firebending. History Background While most Negative versions of respective parents fall in love with each other, Rachel's parents' Negatives did not, and if they didn't mate, this would result in Rachel never being born. So instead, upon the gods' request, Ganondorf mated with Rachel's mom's opposite and gave birth to Lehcar, and granted his daughter half of his Triforce of Power. Lehcar trained under Ganon to be a devilish warrior, and also trained under Koume and Kotake, Ganon's surrogate mothers. Lehcar became dictator of the DNK for a time, until Ganon's next-born child, Yevrah, and Lehcar's assistant, Yllaw, turned her in to Giratina, imprisoning Lehcar in the Shadow Realm. Firstborn Saga She made her first appearance in the one-shot "The Daughter of Evil", where Ganondorf released her from her prison cell in the Twilight Realm. After entrusting his daughter with the Devil's Sword, she and Scarlet easily defeated an army of DNK Troops and Shadow Beings, as well as the Shadow Spirit, Giratina. In the one-shot "Scarlet's Lullaby", Lehcar and Leo sang alongside Scarlet about her killing Violet. Her bigger appearance was in Final Preparations, when she and Scarlet wreaked havoc throughout the town of Ashland, West Virginia, framing Rachel and Violet. When they returned to Brotherhood Base, Yllaw and Leo brought them Kweeb as an apology gift, and Lehcar was joyful to have a pet so small and helpless. But when she failed to turn Harvey to evil, she had to go train some more with Koume and Kotake. Afterwards, she went to make Kweeb clean out her toenails. During the following battle, Lehcar and Scarlet tried to battle Kweeb, but the tiny alien proved more of a match, having regained his confidence. In the end, she managed to shoot Harvey with a Darkness Cannon before escaping. Later, Ganondorf had her and Scarlet attack the KND Moonbase, but they were defeated by Rachel and Violet. They crashed down to Earth, but they shortly escaped after Dimentia revealed herself. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Lehcar and Scarlet battled their way through the Gnarly Highway stage to kidnap Harvey and take him to Mt. Gnaa. When Harvey became possessed by Gnaa, he started hanging out with them more. When Rachel revealed she had the Master Sword to them, they ran off, and Lehcar found out her Devil's Sword had its own spirit, Ghirahim. Ghirahim swore loyalty to Lehcar, much to her joy, and she used him as they wreaked havoc around the world. During the siege of Star Station, Lehcar battled Shadow the Hedgehog, and she was able to convince him to betray his team. She and Scarlet apparently did some havocing on Planet Kateenia afterward, but when they returned to Final Brain, Ganondorf was angry with her for not being there when he encountered the other two Triforce holders. During the "Heroes Together Arc", Lehcar participated in the Brotherhood's siege on the heroes, but wasn't seen in the War of Heroes and Villains afterwards. Following the war, Lehcar was roaming around Downtown Cleveland as Kweeb flew up to her, questioning her relationship with Ganondorf. She admitted that Ganondorf was abusive, but tried to believe that he cared about her. She and Scar allowed Kweeb to come with them as they returned to Ganon, and Lehcar was given the assignment of defeating Rachel and taking her Triforce. Lehcar met and did another battle with Rachel, but was defeated. Afterwards, Ghirahim stole her piece of the Triforce and brought it to Ganon. When Ganondorf rose to power, and ultimately revealed his distrust in Lehcar, Rachel and the others were finally able to get Lehcar to come to their side, and she and Rachel went to infiltrate Castle Hell to confront Ganon. They battled Ganon together, also teaming up with Mandy when Ganondorf became Demise. After he then transformed into Satandorf, Lehcar, Mandy, and Rachel became empowered by the Triforce, using their power to vanquish Ganon for good. Afterwards, Lehcar took the remains of Demise's power. Nextgen Series In the one-shot "Rachel's Aria", Lehcar throws Rachel into a different dimension on the day of her wedding, taking Rachel's place as she is about to marry Nigel and steal his life force. After Fanny discovers her ruse and is thrown into that same dimension, Fanny helps Rachel escape, and they are able to get to the wedding and stop Lehcar just in time. As Lehcar is about to attack Rachel, Nigel stops her with a fireball. In the future, Lehcar is married to Eeballaw Seltaeb, but despite this, they had the Negatives of 1/362's kids: an older son named Sirhc, a daughter named Arorua, and a son named Nerehc Onu, who inherited Lehcar's powers. In The Son of Evil, Mika Chariton went to get Lehcar and have her bring Nerehc home. After Nerehc's defeat at the Canyon of Miracles, they arrived for Lehcar to take him away, to seemingly punish him. But as they drove off, she was apparently proud of him. In "The Life and Times of Nerehc and Lehcar", it was revealed she wanted to steal Nigel's life force so that she and Yllaw could have kids, despite they go against the pairings set for their opposites. In the end, they had kids after all, and Lehcar is shown to have given her powers to the youngest born, Nerehc. At the end of the one-shot, when Nerehc was shrunk down to ant-size, Lehcar admitted that she wanted to treat her kids with respect. In Operation: SCARY, when Nerehc was transformed into a beetle, Lehcar desperately tried to squish him, not knowing it was her son. When Nerehc turned back to normal, Lehcar felt very guilty. In Operation: FROST, Lehcar was angry at everyone celebrating Christmas, proclaiming they're going the Satanist route, much to Nerehc's disappointment. Lehcar was already told beforehand that Nerehc was planning to turn a new leaf for the DNK. She feigned ignorance as Nerehc brought her up to Moonbase for the Christmas party, then she admitted to hearing his turn to good from Arorua. She openly accepts his change, but inside, Lehcar was in turmoil. At the story's end, Santa delivers presents to their house anyway, and Koume and Kotake become their new maids. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Lehcar met with the members of Team Gnaa at Hideout Helm in Mermaid Swamp, to talk about Medusa's possessing of Nerehc. Kanonvers In One Earth's univers is negativ Rachel good and tried to reform the DNK with agents like negativ Harvey or negativ Eva. But she was overthrown by negativ Wally and imprisoned with her people. After her release, she became leader again. Battles *Lehcar and Scarlet vs. DNK Troops, shadows, and Giratina. *Lehcar vs. Kweeb. *Lehcar and Scarlet vs. Rachel and Violet. *Lehcar and Scarlet vs. GUN Troops. *Lehcar vs. Shadow the Hedgehog. *Lehcar vs. Rachel T. McKenzie. *Lehcar, Rachel, and Mandy vs. Demise/Satandorf. *Lehcar, Scarlet, Katie, and Mandy vs. Zant. *Lehcar and other heroes vs. Arceus. *Lehcar vs. Rachel and Nigel. *Lehcar vs. Nerehc as a beetle (one-sided; she didn't know it was him). Other versions of Lehcar Numbuh Phenon's Universe Numbuh Phenon's Lehcar first appeared in Operation: OPPOSITE, disguising as the actual Rachel and taking Nigel for a date. She was able to fool him up to the point where she kissed him. When Lehcar revealed her true self, she brainwashed Nigel with a Boyfriend Helmet and sent him after Fanny and Patton, while she went for Rachel. After the climatic scene up on Moonbase, Lehcar was defeated and taken back to the Negaverse by her brother, Yevrah. But upon return, they saw that the area was frozen over, and Lehcar was set free and rescued by Mother. Fanverse In Numbuh 227's universe, Lehcar is also a dark firebender and was the original leader of the DNK but Yllaw convinced the other Negative operatives to rebel against her and lock her up. After the events of Operation: P.O.O.L., the Negatives who were still loyal to her, led by Numbuh Negative 227, plotted to free her. Once free, Lehcar plans to become the queen of both the Positive and Negative universes. Yougotburned's Universe In Yougotburned's discontinued universe, Negative Numbuh 362 couldn't lead a shoe. She hates speaking out and hates being heard, but all that will change when the war breaks out. Having to choose what she knows is evil and what she assumes is good will help her break her shell and open the eyes of what Negative Man is doing to her world. Relationships Ganondorf Dragmire Lehcar is Ganondorf's daughter, whom he has given her powers. Lehcar showed undying loyalty to him, but in reality, she feared Ganondorf to great extent. She always convinced herself Ganon wanted what's best for her, and ensured she would live while Rachel dies, but Ganondorf constantly abused Lehcar and wanted her dead in the end. With Rachel and Yllaw's help, Lehcar found the strength to rise against Ganon, and upon his death, Lehcar stole his powers. Scarlet Vargas Lehcar made quick friends with Scarlet Vargas after she was set free. The two wreak much havoc together. Yevrah EiznekCm Lehcar absolutely hates her little brother because of his overbearing kindness, and trying to teach her to do what's right. Ganondorf deems Yevrah a failure as a son. Eeballaw Seltaeb Yllaw was Lehcar's second-in-command while she ran DNK, but after teaming up with Yevrah, he turned her in to Giratina, imprisoning her in the Twilight Realm. Lehcar hated Yllaw and wanted to kill him, until she was freed and he submitted loyalty to her again. Yllaw reminded Lehcar of her strength during her moment of weakness, and in the future, they get married and have three kids. Rachel T. McKenzie Lehcar once despised her opposite, and was determined to take her down. But with Rachel's help, she gained the courage to rise against her father, and they worked together to take down Ganondorf. They're both equally skilled in combat, and while the two are now on mutual terms, they engage in battles from time to time to see who's stronger. Kweeb Lehcar once tried to make Kweeb her pet, but he eventually rebelled and fought against her. Lehcar finds Kweeb and his people pitiful because of being so small and still acting tough. Nerehc EiznekCm Onu Nerehc is Lehcar's youngest son, and her favorite child. She passed her powers down to him and taught him to be destructive and rebellious. She deeply cares for her son, and Nerehc admires and looks up to his mom. Arorua EiznekCm Onu Arorua is Lehcar's daughter, whom she shows slight resentment toward compared to Nerehc. Arorua is angry she didn't get her mom's powers, and for that reason hates Nerehc. Lehcar often leaves Arorua responsible for Nerehc, so if Nerehc goes missing, Arorua fears what punishment her mom will bring. Appearance Lehcar has blonde hair and dark-yellow eyes. She wears a black sweater with orange tiger stripes, and the purple colanders on her helmet are shaped like horns. She also has a "-362" taped on her helmet. When going swimming, she wears a black two-piece. As an adult, Lehcar's blonde hair is in a small ponytail. She wears an orange T-shirt that shows her bellybutton, light-blue thin pants, and black flip-flops, with black nail polish on her fingers and toes. When meeting with Team Gnaa, she is dressed in Rachel's samurai outfit, with darker hues. When going swimming, she wears an orange bikini. Personality Lehcar is a very psychotic, loud-mouthed girl who loves destruction and killing. She believes that anything tinier than her, such as Kweeb, is worthless and insignificant, and should be treated cruely. While she had great fear of her father, she believed that he cared about her deep down, but this was later disproved as Ganondorf wanted to kill her. She felt helpless and weak next to him, but with encouragement from Rachel and Yllaw, who reminded her of her dictator ways and strength, she found the strength to rise against him. As an adult, when she is married and has kids, she passes her dictatorish philosophy to her son, Nerehc, whom she shows deep favoritism toward. In truth, she deeply cares about her kids, as she does not want to be like Ganondorf in that sense. Powers Lehcar is a powerful firebender that can shoot purple flames and conjure lightning strong enough to take down the dragon, Giratina. She can fly and run at great speed by sprouting flames from her feet, and was able to almost bring down a whole city with Scarlet's help. After absorbing the remains of Demise, Lehcar became a darknessbender, and is able to conjure Dark Portals that can warp over a great distance, as she once sent Rachel and Fanny to a mysterious crystal cave. She is also skilled with a sword, and wields the Devil's Sword, the Negaverse opposite of the Master Sword. Final Smash "Let my anger rain down on you like LIGHTNING!" Lehcar's Final Smash is Thunder Strike, where she sends a lightning bolt to the air and a storm of lightning strikes hit the ground and shock any enemies underneath. Stories She's Appeared *Operation: OPPOSITE *The Daughter of Evil *Scarlet's Lullaby *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Life of Mika (one scene) *Rachel's Aria *The Son of Evil *The Life and Times of Nerehc and Lehcar *Operation: SCARY *Operation: MASKED (cameo) *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Like Rachel's 'T' initial, Lehcar's 'A' initial is unknown. However, Ganondorf's middle name was Abriel, but that couldn't be Lehcar's middle name because there isn't a 'T'. *Lehcar and Yevrah are the only known Negatives whose father was a Positive, therefore making them half-Positives. Her kids are also part-Positive in that sense. *Her gameplay style, and her character in general, is based off Shadow the Hedgehog. Her son, Nerehc, was also based off of Dark Pit, both antihero opposites to Sonic and Pit respectively. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Negative Category:Swordsmen Category:Firebenders Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Darknessbenders Category:Convicted Category:Firstborn Bosses Category:Supreme Leaders Category:EiznekCm Family Category:DNK Operatives Category:Team Gnaa